


Ri and Ri

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [13]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: There are two Seungri's - both are blond and both are absolutely convinced they are the only one capable of pleasing themselves the best.





	Ri and Ri

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF with the following note:
> 
> Yes, two blond Seungris; Rated NC17 and completely cracktastic.

“What the heck,” Seungri said to himself, stumbling in his bedroom. All of a sudden every single piece of furniture in his room had changed. It was still his room, he confirmed, looking at his windows to a familiar view. Just - different. He tossed his newly blonde hair from side to side as he examined the room.

The door to his room opened to let in a blond haired man and he stood gaping. He turned and turned back. It wasn’t a mirror. No. No it was him. 

“What the?”  he said at the same time as the boy said, “hey, what?”

They stared at each other.

“I’m Seungri.” Seungri said.

“No I’m Seungri,” the man said. 

“Wait, what?” Seungri said.

“Ooooo are you an inter-dimensional Seungri?” the man said.

“No this is an alternate dimension and you’re my doppelganger,” Seungri said. 

They took a moment to stare at each other. 

“I’ve always wanted to -,” they spoke at the same time. They stared again for a moment before grabbing each other and falling to the bed. They pulled and tore and stripped each other down, taking a minute to stare at each other. They were the same. Exactly the same. The ripple of abs, the curves of bicep and forearm, the length and girth of - 

They were both hard, rock hard, dripping hard, and, Seungri at least, was achingly hard. The man’s hand reached out the same time as Seungri’s. They grasped each other. The man’s cock felt just like his, same shape, same curve. He wondered, he twisted his wrist and the man gasped, eyes wide. The man made the exact same motion and Seungri gasped. He loved that little twist, the way it teased at the underside of his head, the pressure was perfect. No one had ever done it so perfectly. No one but himself. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, the same eyes under the same shock of white hair. 

“I’ll top,” the other said. 

“I was just gonna say that,” Seungri replied. 

The man lay on his back and Seungri straddled his face with his thighs. He leaned down and took the man in his mouth, this cock that looked so like his. He tasted - delicious. He groaned around a full mouth as he felt warmth and heat encircle his own cock. God yes, the man was swirling his tongue along the sensitive underside of his head. 

His hands fisted in the sheets along thighs that looked just like his and he began to suck and bob and slurp for all he was worth. This was magnificent, he thought to himself. He felt orgasm coming closer and closer as the other man,  _the other Seungri_ , used every single technique to get him to peak. Not to be outdone, Seungri set to work, or tried to, Other Seungri was just so good, so talented, his tongue.

With a cry Seungri pulled off and felt himself coming into Other Seungri’s mouth. He felt Other Seungri contract below him and latched back on to give one last good suck and was rewarded with sweet warmth filling his mouth. He knew he was sweet, he didn’t eat all those foods off that list he’d found that one time for nothing. 

They pulled apart to look at each other, both covered in nothing but a sheen of sweat and dripping blonde hair. 

“Pretty good,” Seungri said and the Other nodded. 

“I always knew I was,” Other Seungri said. And Seungri nodded.


End file.
